


Break up or eternal bond?

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Ohno's used to the flirtatious expressions of love from his boyfriend's side. But suddenly this stops. Could that change in Nino's behavior towards him mean that he wants to break up or not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ohno's mother, thank you for _always_ giving birth to him!!!

Title: Break up or eternal bond? (one-shot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairing: Ohmiya (Sakuraiba & Junma side)  
Genre: (slight) Angst, Fluff, Humor (at least attempt :P)  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Ohno's used to the flirtatious expressions of love from his boyfriend's side. But suddenly this stops. Could that change in Nino's behavior towards him mean that he wants to break up or not?  
(This is my ~~silly~~ fanfic for celebrating Riidaa's birthday... Otanjoubi omedetou!  <3)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

 

 

  
** Break up or eternal bond? **  


  
“Ohno-kun do you have a message to your mother today?” Sho asked kindly Satoshi during their vs arashi filming scheduled to be aired on his birthday.

Satoshi looked happily at the camera and said his now famous phrase:

“Mother, thank you for _always_ giving me birth to me!” he caused, as it was suspected, the audience to burst into laughs and gave the chance to the rest of the arashi members to pick on him as they were supposed to.

Everything went smoothly until the director’s cut was heard.

“Otsukare sama deshita” was heard everywhere and the five of them went to the green room. At their way he felt a little squeeze at his hand. He turned to look at his boyfriend giving him a mischievous wink causing the others’ laughter.

“Nino can’t you just hold yourself until you leave? It’s not like we are obliged to look at your flirtatious moves all the time…” Jun said as he threw himself on the couch.

“Hmmm… so says the almighty J who had cornered Toma the other day” was Nino’s answer before slamming Satoshi on the wall driving him into a demanding kiss. 

He didn’t care to stop not even when he heard Masaki’s whining voice.

“Sho-chan you see? Nino doesn’t care if there are people with them or not… why can’t we be more spontaneous like them…”

“Masaki… this is not being spontaneous this is simply _showing off_ ” the last phrase was stretched on purpose; something that Nino caught as he stopped the kiss, looking at his boyfriend’s now overly red face. “Come on Oh-chan… it seems like we’re not welcomed here…” Nino said as he crossed the room taking their jackets. 

“Why do you have to push things so much?” Satoshi asked once they were outside the building.

“Because I have nothing to hide. I love my Oh-chan and I want to show it…” Satoshi sighed. He knew that his boyfriend was stubborn but he meant no harm. “And because…” Nino’s voice took him out of his thoughts “today it felt as if it was Oh-chan’s birthday… It was logical to get a bit overexcited… it’s not that many times that my Oh-chan becomes the center of attention for a whole episode… You know what I mean ne?!” Nino’s cheeks were flushed and his gaze was lowered. 

Satoshi couldn’t help but smile at the picture of shy Nino in front of him. “I know… and you can’t imagine how happy you make me…” Satoshi caressed Nino’s cheek before leaning to peck his lips.

“Now let’s go home… It’s already late” Nino simply nodded and headed to the car.

***

It had already been two weeks from that day and Nino was nothing like before. 

Satoshi kept watching Nino from afar coming every single evening late. He knew how demanding could a drama’s shooting be. He kept reminding himself how packed his own schedule was when he was filming Shinigami-kun a few months ago… _When I was coming home I just had a warm shower, eat my dinner and then memorize my script. Nino never complained… why should I?_ He was curled up on the couch with Nino’s pillow on his lap. It calmed him down… Nino’s sent. He looked at the clock on the big bookcase across the living room. _It’s already half past eleven. Hope he comes back soon… he needs to sleep… tomorrow we have shooting for AniShi…_

With these thoughts he drifted to sleep. The next morning, he opened his eyes to meet sunrays invade the room through the window. He rubbed them with the back of his hands and once he was fully awake he realized that he had fallen asleep in the exact same position as last night. The only thing that was different was the blanket that covered his body and a small note on the small table in front of him.

You were so peacefully sleeping by the time   
I came back home that I didn’t want to wake you up.    
I’ve already cooked breakfast… grab some    
and don’t be late ne?   
I’ve already contacted your manager… he will pick you up    
at 8 o’ clock. 

Satoshi sighed. _Why didn’t he wake me up? Would it be such a trouble? Or maybe it was that he came so late… but then again why? It’s not like the shootings take place till 2 or 3 in the morning… Could it be that?!_ Satoshi shook his head. _What are you even thinking you stupid?! He loves you…_ His heart was aching. It had been three weeks; three whole weeks without a sweet word, without a hug, without a touch, without even a playful wink. That had never happened before. 

Despite the uneasiness he was feeling inside he got ready and went to the shooting. He found Nino between Masaki and Jun smiling and laughing as always. Then it hit him. _Why not me? Perhaps he got tired? Yes… that’s it… I’m a way too boring person… the only things I find fascinating is painting and… fish._ Satoshi lowered his head. He then felt a pat on his back and realized it came from Sho as he entered the green room. 

“What’s up riidaa? You look gloomier than usual… Didn’t you sleep well?” Sho’s voice showed his friend’s concern.

Satoshi’s eyes were fixed on Nino as he answered in a really low voice. “No… I’m… fine…” Satoshi knew that Nino could tell he wasn’t fine. It wasn’t necessary for them to utter their feelings or thoughts. But still Nino did absolutely nothing. Satoshi looked down and muttered “I guess I better hurry to get changed for the shooting” as he dragged his feet to the make-up room.

It was obvious that Satoshi, as the days were passing by, was getting even gloomier. He never spoke a word and never laugh. It was as if he was languishing day by day. The problem became even worse as the first dose of complaints reached the ears of their managers. 

“I don’t care what kind of problems you might have… When the damn camera is rolling I’m expecting you to be the idols everyone wants… Ok?”

Satoshi bowed really low knowing it was his own fault. He couldn’t harm arashi’s public image just because Nino had gotten tired of him. “I promise it won’t happen again!” sounded his determined voice. _I’ve managed not to show it off when I was not sure whether I should stay or not all these years… I can pull it off now…_

And he did… he became once again the slightly spaced out riidaa, the target of jokes. And he laughed, he made all those ‘ojii-chan’s’ comments that brought laughter to the audience. Everything was fine. Fine until the lights turned off. Then he could become himself again… 

Nino continued on coming late but he was not waiting for him anymore. He had listened to his boyfriend’s advice not to stay awake since “ _there was no reason for us both to remain awake till late and become tired_ ”. He knew he might have to go… _he might hesitate to tell me that he doesn’t love me anymore but I also have no power to accept it…_

He would spend his evenings crying with his boyfriend’s pillow in his embrace. He couldn’t tell whether Nino had found out about that or not but he didn’t dare to bring it up. 

He could already imagine what it would be. He had overheard by mistake the conversation between Nino and Sho the other day. “ _Nino perhaps you should tell Riidaa the truth. He doesn’t deserve such a treatment. Don’t you see how he has become?!_ ” Satoshi closed his eyes. _I’ll wait for him and I’ll accept everything he tells me… I love him too much to do anything else…_   
*** 

He looked at the calendar on the wall: 25 November. He sighed. It was his last night as a 33 year-old-man. Yet there was no sign of Nino. _What would I expect? It’s not like tonight would be any different._

He then listened to the door’s bell. He opened the door hoping it was Nino. _Maybe he has forgotten his keys…_ The smile that had formed on his lips soon faded as he saw a too enthusiastic as always Masaki standing in front of him.

“Aiba-chan what are you doing here?”

Masaki said nothing in return and just invaded inside the apartment leaving a speechless Satoshi at the door.

“Wait… What do you want th-?” Satoshi didn’t have the chance to finish his question as he saw Masaki coming back with his jacket.

He threw it at Satoshi as he advanced to the door. “C’mon riidaa… We have no time!”

Satoshi put on hurriedly his shoes not understanding a thing. “We have no time for what?” he was entirely lost. Masaki saw his hesitation and grabbed him by the arm. “I have no intention to get scolded… so let’s go!”

Satoshi followed him frowned. _Get scolded by whom?!_ Once they reached the parking, he felt cold sweat coming down his temples.

“Aiba-chan, don’t tell me we will ride this?”

Masaki turned around looking a little hurt. “Never call my baby _this_ ” 

Satoshi sighed but said nothing in return. He opened the car’s door and sat next to Masaki. _I just hope we will reach our destination unharmed…_ He never felt at ease with the combination of a Porsche and a Masaki at the driver’s sit. 

After a while, that for Satoshi seemed like eternity, they reached a high class restaurant. Before he could mutter anything, Masaki had already hopped out of the car. Satoshi saw him the next minute open his door and pull him out. 

“Masaki what the hell is going on? And what kind of restaurant is that? Haven’t you seen how I’m dressed?”

Masaki looked at him and then flashed one of his sparkling smiles. “Well… I didn’t really think of that… but you won’t have any problem trust me!” He winked and went back to the car. “My job here is done… Sho-chan is waiting for me!” Before Satoshi could say anything he saw the car leaving his spot in a tremendous speed.   
***

Satoshi sighed and looked his phone. _Not even one call…_ Hence, he walked into the restaurant. As he had suspected it… it was super fancy. He went closer to the reception manager.

“Have you done a reservation sir?”

Satoshi shook negatively his head not knowing exactly what to do. _That stupid Aiba-chan didn’t tell me a thing… I hate being all clueless…_

“Then, sir, may you tell me your name please?” the manager’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Oh… of course! My name is Ohno Satoshi” he then saw to his surprise the man in front of him to call one of the waiters. “Ohno-san has arrived. Please escort him to his table” he then turned to Satoshi “I hope you will enjoy your dinner here sir” and bowed. 

Satoshi said nothing and just followed the waiter to the provided for him table. When he took a look at it, his body froze. _Nino…_ His Nino was sitting there smiling widely. 

“Sir…” the waiter tried to talk to Satoshi but the latter was as if time had stopped. Before him there was Nino… Nino smiling… It took him several minutes to realize that he had to sit down.

“Oh-chan… you made the whole restaurant looking at us… and then you complain about me showing off…” Nino whined having a deep blush painted on both his cheeks.

“Ni- Nino… when… how… wh-?” Satoshi couldn’t find the proper words.

Nino didn’t let him finish. “First of all, I’m sorry… Oh-chan… I’m pretty sure you’re mad at me…” he said lowering his head.

“Mad? No… Why should I get mad at you when you got tired of me…? I mean… It’s your choice… and I get it…” Satoshi felt tears threatening to come to the surface.

“Tired? What are you talking about?” Nino’s tone betrayed his uneasiness at the hearing of the last words.

“Well… you distanced yourself completely these past three weeks… never sought for my touch, my kiss… you didn’t even call me teddy bear or even Oh-chan… It seemed as if I wasn’t there… so I assumed you got tired of me… or… perhaps you found someone else…” Satoshi looked up at his boyfriend who was gaping at him. “I’m fine if you want us to break up… the thing I wish the most for is your own happiness… even if it’s not by my side…” the last words were spoken slightly cracked. 

He didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t dare to meet Nino’s eyes. “Oh! J! J… You will sooo pay for this… you and your stupid, stupid bets… but no… I’m the one at fault here… yes… me who listened to the stoic diva’s ideas!” Satoshi confused looked at his boyfriend being all red and consuming in one go his glass of wine. “Of course something like that would happen… Oh my God! I’ve hurt him so much… What… what am I going to do?” he drank a second one. It was as if he was uttering a monologue…

He then caught Satoshi’s hand in his. “How could you believe such a thing Oh-chaaan…? How could I ever find someone else? I love you more than my life… I can’t even sleep without poking your chubby cheeks…”

“But… but you were avoiding m-” Nino put both his hands on Satoshi’s.

“Well… that’s because of J’s idea…” Nino looked down guiltily. “I had told them that I… I had decided… something important” Nino paused for a while “and then J put a bet with me…”

Satoshi brought his free hand on Nino’s and squeezed them. He wanted to hear it… He wanted to be sure that what he was thinking was true. “What kind of important?” 

Nino could feel his boyfriend’s probing look. “I wanted to… to ask you… to… m- marry me…” with his face now tomato red he continued without leaving Satoshi the chance to say something “But then J said that I’m not mature enough… and that my feelings are not deep… and that our relationship is based mostly on the physical contact and chemistry… and that only if I avoided you for three weeks and proved that I truly love you, he would give us his full support… and you know how much I hate losing to J… But… it was way too difficult for me… so I had to avoid you the most possible… I always felt that urge to hug you, to kiss you… and then I watched you day by day gaping your distance… I started feeling insecure… but I had to endure it till today…” Satoshi could see the tears coming down Nino’s face as he whispered: “I’m sorry…”

Satoshi couldn’t believe his ears… “Well… you surely are not mature enough… that I can guarantee!” Nino looked up confused.

“First of all, why do you have to listen to the others and not yourself? How could someone else know you better than you? I can’t deny that our chemistry when it comes to physical activities” Satoshi cleared a little his throat before continuing on a lower voice so that he couldn’t be heard “is undoubtedly amazing but that would mean nothing to me without the feelings… the feelings I have for you and you have for me… So why get into J’s trap?”

“I- I…” Nino looked down embarrassed. He hated when he got lectured by Satoshi… especially when he knew the other was right.

Satoshi continued. “You know you almost gave me a heart attack these past weeks…. I was convinced you were over me…” Satoshi sighed. “Anyway… I guess I have to give you a proper answer now, right?” Nino met the other’s gaze, agony portraying on his face. 

“I- I accept to marry you, Ninomiya Kazunari…” Satoshi smiled. It felt as if Nino’s heart had stopped; his ears were buzzing. “Hey… don’t look so dumbfounded…” Satoshi pouted and caressed Nino’s hands. 

Nino just nodded, not being able to hide the excitement, embarrassment, happiness and relief he was experiencing that moment. “You’re such a kid sometimes… but I love you…” Satoshi muttered as the waiter came closer to their table with the chosen dishes.

Satoshi couldn’t believe in his eyes. “I personally made the choices discussing them with the chef a few days ago… I just wanted everything to be perfect…” mumbled Nino blushing even more.   
*** 

Once they finished and stepped out of the restaurant, Satoshi couldn’t hold back anymore. He hugged Nino tightly. 

“Oh-chan… What are you doing? We will be seen… are you out of your mind?” Nino looked panicked around him when he felt Satoshi’s hand grabbing his chin, making him stop. 

“Why were you coming this late every single night?” 

“That was because… after the shootings… I had to do the preparations for… tonight... I wanted it to be special…” Nino said in a low voice “It’s my Oh-chan’s birthday… I wanted us to be able to enjoy our time together so I had to record more episodes for Nino-san so that I could take a break for three days so that we could both go on a vacation or something…”

Nino didn’t have the chance to continue as they heard a horn. Nino looked at his watch and then at the black limousine that had stopped in front of them. “Oh no! C’mon Oh-chan we have to hurry!” 

Before Satoshi could process what was happening he found himself sitting inside a way too expensive limousine.

“Nino… what is this? It does look like the one that transferred us to the Tokyo International Movie Festival…”

Nino giggled “Well… It actually this is the actual one… I remember how amazed you were once we got inside so I thought it would be perfect for tonight…” 

Satoshi was ready to ask once again the meaning of this but before he had the chance he was hushed by Nino’s lips on his. “Please let us enjoy the route… ok?” was what Nino said and made himself comfortable leaning on his boyfriend’s torso. “I love it how Oh-chan’s heart is beating…” 

After almost an hour the limousine stopped and Satoshi stepped out to realize he was at a marina. Nino didn’t lose a minute he grabbed his hand and made him walk down the jetty. He stopped in front of a rather small yacht. 

“Do you like it?” Nino said flashing a wide smile to Satoshi.

“You… this… what?” was all Satoshi could say.

Nino laughed and dragged him inside. “This is the second part of the night…” Satoshi found himself in front of a huge cake and a bottle of a Moët & Chandon champagne placed in ice waiting for them. 

Nino brought Satoshi in front of his cake and lighted up the single candle on top of it. He then embraced him from behind and in a whisper he sang _Happy Birthday_. It was already midnight. Satoshi blew out the candle after making a wish. “Happy birthday my teddy bear” Nino whispered in his ear and landed a butterfly kiss on his neck causing shivers down his spine. He slowly turned around and looked Nino in the eyes. 

“I love you more than everything… But don’t think that you will escape punishment so easily for what you did to me all this time…” said Satoshi in a mischievous way. 

Nino could tell what Satoshi meant. “I would gladly take it…” and claimed his boyfriend’s lips once again. Seconds later, they were both kissing each other eagerly. Soon clothes could be found scattered on the floor and sounds of longing and passion filled the room. They could stop only hours later once they both felt satisfied. 

“Ne… Oh-chan... Now you’re my fiancé, right?” Nino asked shyly, curled up in Satoshi’s embrace, looking at the rings placed in their intertwined fingers. 

“I guess so…” Satoshi asked in a really warm way kissing the top of Nino’s head. “Though I prefer you to call me partner… it has a deeper meaning right?”  he said as he looked at the moon which was visible from the window making it feel almost like an illusion. 

Nino looked up at Satoshi. “No… Oh-chan… you’re my everything…” he kissed his cheek “my chubby everything” he continued giggling at his own comment. He placed his head on the crook of the other’s neck enjoying his body heat. “I still can’t believe you accepted to marry me…”

“I’m actually happy I did… It has even made you spend all this money for tonight…”

“Don’t get used to it… it’s not like I’ll start spending money… tonight… it was an exception…” Nino said and pinched Satoshi’s arm.

“Hey! You hurt me!” was Satoshi’s whine and turned them around so that Nino was pinned underneath him. 

“Are you seeking for punishment again?” Satoshi whispered in Nino’s ear slightly smirking.

Nino couldn’t hide his excitement. “And what if I am?”   
***

“The phone is closed. There’s no way we can reach them tonight… I’m pretty sure they’re way too busy!” Masaki said giggling while lying down on the sofa with his head on Sho’s lap.

“Well… it’s not that I don’t understand it... I would have gone crazy if something like that happened to me…” Sho replied in a serious tone.

A hand came to caress his cheek. “Don’t worry baby… I would never listen to Jun-chan!”

“Hey!” Jun said almost angrily

“Well… I have to agree with the guys… you were way too cruel…” 

“Toma… please not you too…” Jun whined looking down his lap. “I just wanted to give him a little lesson for being all this arrogant…”

“By putting his relationship in danger! Great idea!” Sho snapped him.

“Well… I never thought he would actually do it…” Jun protested “How am I supposed to know that he would restrain himself from riidaa for three whole weeks!”

“I guess you didn’t know how much he loves Ohno-kun…”

“No… it’s not that Toma… you -”

“Well it doesn’t matter anymore… right?! They’re together… everything’s fine and Jun-chan’s intervention might have an interesting outcome… You do know how riidaa hates to be tricked ne?!” Masaki stood up and winked. “I’ll go get us some beers!”   
***

“Oh-chaaan… please….” Nino’s trembling voice came out.

“Please… what?” Satoshi asked as he was spreading kisses all over his lover’s body.

“I’m feeling sleepy…” 

Satoshi stopped and cupped Nino’s face. “Sorry baby… You said you gladly accept my punishment and I’m not over yet…” replied low and seductively.

“But I-” Nino’s phrase was cut by Satoshi’s palm over his mouth.

“I’ll tell when it will be over…” was all he said in response before claiming his lips once again in the most demanding way.

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. I don't really know what to say about this fic. :P I wanted it to be cute, flirty, fluffy, a little funny with notes of sexiness... as Ohmiya is in my eyes! ;) In the end, I believe it turned out a bit messy ><  Anyway... I hope you enjoyed it if you took the time to read it and comments are always <3

One last note: Ohno's mother, thank you for _always_ giving birth to him!!!  



End file.
